


Swimming is Fun

by bud16



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Boredom, Cabin, Confessions, Fanart, Inspired by Fanart, Love Confessions, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Pier, Racing, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Stripping, Summer Camp, Swimming, Threesome - M/M/M, bathing suit, blowjob, lake, pier sex, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Keitaro would have a boring day, but it quickly change after an afternoon swim





	Swimming is Fun

Swimming is Fun

Keitaro was lying in bed bored when he thought of something to do as Natsumi came into the cabin.

Natsumi: Hello Keitaro.

Keitaro: Hi Natsumi.

Natsumi: How are you doing?

Keitaro: I’m fine.

Keitaro: Why are you laying in bed?

Keitaro: I was bored, but I just thought of something fun to do.

Natsumi: Oh?

Keitaro: Could you meet me at the pier. There’s someone else who I want to invite.

Natsumi: Of course, Keitaro.

Keitaro quickly hop out of bed as he left his cabin in a hurry. Keitaro quickly rush over to Seto’s cabin as he knocks on the door as Seto answers.

Seto: Hey Keitaro.

Keitaro: Hey Seto. I just thought about swimming at the pier & I want to invite you.

Seto: Heck yeah! Let me go change.

Keitaro: Awesome! I’ll meet you down there. I got to go change myself.

Keitaro quickly rush back to his cabin as he heads towards the bathroom as he makes sure that no one is around as he strips out of his camp uniform & into his bathing suit. Once he was dress, Keitaro quickly ran out of the bathroom as he left the cabin as he rushes down to the pier. Once Keitaro got down to the pier, he was shock to see Natsumi & Seto wearing their speedos as he felt embarrassed that he’s the only one wearing his bathing suit.

Keitaro: Hey guys!

Seto: Hey Keitaro.

Natsumi: Seto & I were talking as we both discover that you asked us both to come down here. Why is that?

Keitaro: I thought it would cool to go swimming with friends instead of swimming alone.

Seto: You do make a good point.

Keitaro: Plus I didn’t want Taiga & his gang to come down here & bullied me while I was alone.

Natsumi: Another good observation. It’s always a good idea to swim with friends when you feel uncomfortable.

Keitaro: What were you guys talking about?

Seto: We were talking about how much we love to swim.

Keitaro: M-maybe I should take up swimming. If it means I get to see you two like this.

Natsumi: You should. Swimming helps you build a lot of muscles in your body.

Seto: He’s right Keitaro plus you feel so relax while doing it.

Keitaro: You guys talked me into it. So, let’s go swimming right now.

Keitaro would run from the pier as he leaps off & makes a big splash as Seto & Natsumi joins him. All 3 boys laugh as they had so many races where either Natsumi or Seto won. After a while, Keitaro would floating on his back in the water thinking about nothing when out of nowhere both Seto & Natsumi came out of nowhere as they both strip Keitaro’s bathing suit right off as Seto tosses Keitaro’s bathing suit to the pier.

Keitaro: What the hack!!! Why did you guys do that?

Seto: We thought it would be cool if we all skinny dip for a while since no one is around.

Keitaro: What if someone catches us?

Natsumi: There’s nothing to worry about, Keitaro. Just go with the flow.

Keitaro: If you guys say so.

Keitaro felt uneasy about skinny dipping with Natsumi & Seto while there are other campers around, but he decided not to worry about that as he continues swimming with his 2 swimming buddies. After 2 hours in the water, all 3 boys felt their skins wrinkling as Seto swim to the pier as he grabs all 3 of their bathing suits & tosses them into the water. Keitaro, Natsumi & Seto quickly slip their bathing suits on as they all hop out of the water as they all lay back on the pier.

Natsumi: Thank you for inviting us to go swimming, Keitaro.

Seto: Hey! Thanks. I probably would be doing something else in the cabin.

Keitaro: You’re welcome.

Natsumi: I’m going to go check & see what Scoutmaster Yoshi wants me to do.

Keitaro: Okay.

Natsumi: You two have fun.

Keitaro & Seto: We will.

Natsumi left as Keitaro & Seto continue soaking up the sun when Seto thought of something awesome.

Seto: Hey Keitaro!

Keitaro: Yeah Seto.

Seto: You’re one amazing dude.

Keitaro: Thanks

Seto: But there’s something that I’ve been wanting to do, but was afraid that you say no.

Keitaro: Whatever it is, Seto I’ll be happy to do it with you.

Seto: You really mean it?

Keitaro: Of course.

Seto: Alright. I want to have sex with you right now, Keitaro.

Keitaro gasped as he was stunned by the words that came out of Seto’s mouth.

Keitaro: You want to do what?

Seto: I want to have sex with you, Keitaro. Your body is amazing. Every time that I see your body, I can’t help myself. I get a boner & have to go somewhere & release my feelings for you.

Keitaro: Oh wow, Seto. That’s really nice of you.

Seto: Won’t you please grant my wish & let me have sex with you.

Keitaro: Of course, but let’s make it quick. I don’t want us to get caught.

Seto: I promise. Let’s slide our bathing suits to our knees & do a 69.

Keitaro: Okay.

Seto & Keitaro slowly look around to make sure that no one is around as they both slowly slide their bathing suits down to their knees as Seto slowly lies on top of Keitaro’s body as they both got a good view of each other’s penises.

Seto: Your penis is so cute, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Thanks Seto, but your penis is way hotter than mine.

Seto: Enough talk; time for action.

And with that Seto quickly devours Keitaro’s penis into his mouth as Keitaro let out a whimpering moan. Keitaro kept staring at Seto’s penis & decided to join in as he too slowly devour Seto’s penis into his mouth. Seto gasped with a stuff mouth as he stunned to feel his penis inside Keitaro’s mouth. Both boys were surprised to feel how warm & soft each other’s penises were inside their mouths as they both moving their mouths while deeply sucking away at each other. Keitaro & Seto quietly let out whimpering moans as they can’t get enough of each other until they both tasted each other’s pre-cum inside their mouths. They both knew that the other is very close as they both went full throttle as they bobbles their heads even faster & suck even harder. Keitaro & Seto slowly let out whimpers as they both felt their penises being suck really hard until they both burst their white hot gooey cum deep inside each other’s mouths at the same time. Keitaro & Seto quickly start drinking each other’s boy milk until there was nothing left. Once Keitaro & Seto were done, they both slowly pull his lips off of each other’s penises as Seto rolls right off of Keitaro’s body & onto his back as they both try to catch their breath.

Keitaro: That was awesome.

Seto: Agree, but there’s something more awesome than doing a 69, Keitaro.

Keitaro: What is it, Seto?

Seto: Pounding each other.

Keitaro: Seriously?

Seto: I sure am. Want me to show you?

Keitaro: I guess so.

Seto: Let’s remove our bathing suits, so we can really enjoy it.

Keitaro: O-okay.

Keitaro & Seto lean up as they both slide their bathing suits off as they both are now completely naked on the pier. Keitaro & Seto felt their faces turning red as they like seeing each other’s naked body. Keitaro slowly moved around until he was on his hands & knees as Seto liked Keitaro’s position.

Seto: Hold it right there, Keitaro! That’s perfect.

Keitaro: Oh! Okay.

Seto slowly got behind Keitaro as he spread’s Keitaro’s cheeks as he got a nice view of Keitaro’s anus. Keitaro gasp as he felt his butt cheeks being spread by Seto.

Keitaro: What’s going on, Seto?

Seto: Nothing much. I’m going to insert myself into you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Please be gentle, Seto.

Seto: I promise. You ready?

Keitaro: Yes, Seto!

Seto took a deep breath as he presses his horny penis right at the entrance of Keitaro’s hole. Keitaro gasp as he felt the head of Seto’s penis rubbing against his entrance. Seto continues his thrusting as he tries to slide his penis right into Keitaro. Keitaro continues whimper as he felt more & more of Seto’s penis touching his entrance until Keitaro let out a big yelping moan as he felt Seto’s penis sliding right on through his entrance as it now inside of him.

Seto: Oh wow, Keitaro! Your insides feel so amazing!

Keitaro: It feels so amazing to have you inside of me, Seto. Please start moving.

Seto: Okay, Keitaro.

Seto would remove his hands from Keitaro’s cheeks as they slid towards Keitaro’s hips as he slowly starts pounding away. Keitaro tries to remain quiet as he didn’t want anyone hearing him moaning as he let out soft quiets whimpers while being pounded. Seto couldn’t believe how tight Keitaro was as he kept pounding away at Keitaro’s tight entrance. Seto would let out deep grunts as kept pounding away at Keitaro.

Keitaro: Seto! Something weird is leaking out of thing.

Seto: That’s call pre-cum, Keitaro & that’s what my penis is doing right now inside of you.

Keitaro: WHAT!!!

Seto: Calm down, Keitaro! It’s normal for us boys to leak pre-cum. It’s a sign that tells us that we’re about to have an orgasm.

Keitaro: Oh! You mean that white hot gooey stuff.

Seto: That’s right. Just hang in there. We’re almost there.

Keitaro continues to whimper as he soon felt his body moving in sync with Seto’s thrusts. Seto couldn’t believe how tighter Keitaro’s insides are getting as he continues to pound the cheerful boy. Seto soon felt his body getting hotter as sweat begins to slide down his body as he thrusts more & more like a wild animal as Keitaro could feel it. Keitaro’s whimpers were starting to get louder as he too felt sweat sliding down his body. Seto couldn’t control himself anymore as he pound Keitaro with everything that he got until he moans on the top of his lungs as he release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro gasp as he felt the white hot warmness Seto’s boy milk rapidly entering his body as it triggers Keitaro to moan on the top of his lungs as he viciously squirts his white hot gooey cum all over the pier. Both boys were out of breath as Seto gently removes his penis out of Keitaro’s entrance. Keitaro gasp as he no longer felt Seto’s penis inside of him, but he did felt Seto’s load quickly oozing out of his anus as it slides right on down Keitaro’s butt as it drips down onto the pier.

Seto: Sorry about that, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Don’t apologize, Seto. I enjoyed it.

Seto: You did?

Keitaro: Absolutely! It’s something that I won’t forget.

Seto: I’m glad that you liked it, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Is it alright if I pound you, Seto?

Seto: Of course not. I would be happy to have you pound me.

Keitaro: Awesome. Let’s waste no time.

Seto: Got it.

Seto quickly move himself around from Keitaro as he got into a different position as he is now laying flat on his back on the pier as he got his legs up in the air while showing off his anus. Keitaro slowly got back up onto his feet & once he turned around, he was stun to see Seto’s position as he also looked at Seto’s anus. Keitaro felt his face getting redder as he slowly made his way to Seto.

Keitaro: You look amazing, Seto.

Seto: Thanks, Keitaro. I can’t wait to feel you inside of me.

Keitaro: You ready?

Seto: Absolutely. Give me everything that you got.

Keitaro: Be careful what you wish for.

Keitaro slowly got down onto his knees as he positions his horny penis right at Seto’s entrance. Seto gasp as he felt the warmness tip of Keitaro’s penis touching his entrance. Keitaro would take full advantage as he grabs a hold of Seto’s ankles as he took a deep breath & starts thrusting himself into the young music lover. Seto whimper as he felt his anus being shoved on by the warmness of Keitaro’s penis. Seto couldn’t help, but smile at Keitaro as he continues to whimper then suddenly let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt the head of Keitaro’s penis sliding right on through Seto’s entrance as it now inside of Seto.

Keitaro: You look amazing beautiful like that, Seto.

Seto: Really? You really look amazingly handsome on top of me, Keitaro.

Keitaro’s face blush from Seto’s comment as it also causes Keitaro to leak a bit of pre-cum inside of Seto.

Keitaro: You sure do know how to turn a guy on, Seto.

Seto: Please Keitaro. Please start moving or I’ll go insane.

Keitaro smiles as he starts thrusting himself into Seto as his penis easily slides inside of Seto. Seto quickly let out a moan as he enjoys feeling Keitaro’s penis moving. Keitaro continues his steady pace as he looks directly at Seto. Seto continue to let out moans while also feeling his body being rock by Keitaro’s thrusts. Keitaro soon felt his body getting sweaty as he also let out a gasp as his penis release its pre-cum inside of Seto. Seto gasp as he felt a whole lot more of Keitaro’s pre-cum as his body starts to shake while his anus quickly seal its entrance tight shut. Keitaro whimper as he felt the tight grip from Seto’s anus squeezing on his penis as kept pounding him. Seto is also sweating a lot as he felt his penis twitching as he knew that he’s about to burst. Keitaro continue his assault on Seto’s entrance until he moans on the top of his lungs as release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Seto. Seto rapidly let out deep sighs as he felt the massive flow of Keitaro’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Seto to moan on the top of his lungs as he viciously fires his white hot gooey cum as his body is completely coated with it. Keitaro couldn’t believe the sight that he’s seeing as he watch Seto painting himself in his own boy milk as it causes Keitaro’s to release even more boy milk into Seto. Once they both were done, Keitaro & Seto try to catch their breaths, but they soon heard laughter as Keitaro pulls his penis out of Seto entrance as he leaps into the lake naked as Seto joins him before grabbing their bathing suits. Once the laughter was gone, Keitaro & Seto slowly hop back up onto the pier.

Keitaro: That was close.

Seto: It sure was.

Keitaro: Let’s put our bathing suits back on before we really get into trouble.

Seto nod his head yes as he & Keitaro rapidly put their bathing suits on as they both were lucky that no one else came around then Keitaro soon notice that Seto’s body was clean.

Keitaro: Looks like your body is clean, Seto.

Seto: I didn’t even notice. I guess the lake help wash away my boy milk that I was wearing.

Keitaro: I think we should head back to our cabins & take a shower to help wash away our special odor.

Seto: You’re right. I don’t want Felix or Taiga to get suspicious.

Keitaro: See you later than.

Seto: Actually, I was wondering if you & Natsumi could sneak out & meet me at the pier later tonight.

Keitaro: I’ll try, but I don’t know about Natsumi.

Seto: Thank you, Keitaro. See you tonight.

Seto quickly ran back to his cabin as Keitaro did the same. Once Keitaro got back to the cabin, he soon makes his way towards the bathroom as he wants to get clean. Once there, Keitaro was shock to see Natsumi showering.

Keitaro: Natsumi? Are you in there?

Natsumi: Yes! It’s me. Do you want to join me?

Keitaro: Sure.

Keitaro would slip his bathing suit off as they drop down to the bathroom floor as Keitaro steps out of them. Once he was out of his bathing suit, Keitaro was completely naked as he joins Natsumi in the shower.

Natsumi: How was your alone time with Seto, Keitaro?

Keitaro: It was awesome.

Natsumi: I’m glad to hear.

Keitaro: Seto wants us to sneak out at night & meet him at the pier.

Natsumi: Oh! I see.

Keitaro: What should we do, Natsumi?

Natsumi: It must be important if he’s asking us to meet him after dark, so I say we go.

Keitaro: I’m with you, Natsumi.

Natsumi: Thank you, Keitaro. Let’s enjoy our warm shower together.

Keitaro: Okay. Could you please wash my back for me, Natsumi?

Natsumi: Of course, Keitaro. Anything for you!

Keitaro chuckle as Natsumi got behind Keitaro’s back & starts washing it. Natsumi decided to wash Keitaro entire body, so he would get down onto his knees as he would scrub Keitaro’s butt. Natsumi would then spread Keitaro’s butt cheeks as he was shock to see that his anus was covered in white boy milk as Natsumi was really curious of what he & Seto were really doing at the pier once he left.

Natsumi: Keitaro!

Keitaro: Yeah Natsumi!

Natsumi: Why is your anus cover in boy milk?

Keitaro’s eyes widen as he totally forgot about his anus being covered in Seto’s boy milk.

Keitaro: To be honest, Seto & I did more than just skinny dipping when you left.

Natsumi: Oh!

Keitaro: Are you mad, Natsumi?

Natsumi: Of course not. I’m glad that you & Seto were having fun. I wish that I was there & watch you two.

Keitaro: Do you know what I’m talking about, Natsumi?

Natsumi: Of course, Keitaro! You’re talking about sex.

Keitaro: Not so loud. Do you want the guys to know what I did with Seto?

Natsumi: Forgive me Keitaro.

Keitaro: It’s alright. I’m sorry that you missed out on watching me & Seto, but I know something that will cheer you up.

Natsumi: Oh! What would that be?

Keitaro: Get back up onto your feet & close your eyes.

Natsumi obey Keitaro as he stood back up onto his feet then slowly closes his eyes as Keitaro slowly gets down onto his knees as he was face to face with Natsumi’s penis. Keitaro couldn’t believe how big it was even when it’s not horny. Keitaro took a deep breath as he slowly wraps his lips around Natsumi’s penis as he devours the entire head. Natsumi gasp as he wonders what Keitaro is doing. Keitaro soon grabs a hold of Natsumi’s hands as he starts bobbing his head back & forth while deeply sucking Natsumi’s penis. Natsumi would feel something warm on his penis as he wonders what it is.

Natsumi: Keitaro. May I please open my eyes?

Keitaro slowly remove his lips and reply to Natsumi’s question.

Keitaro: Sorry about that. Of course you can. I want you see.

Natsumi slowly open up his eyes as he look down at Keitaro & was stunned to see him devouring his penis into his mouth. Natsumi’s body would shiver as his mind is trying to understand what Keitaro is doing to him. Natsumi was impressed of how well Keitaro was at sucking a boy’s penis as he continues to let out slow shivering gasps while enjoying the sweet hot pleasure. Keitaro couldn’t believe how well Natsumi was taking it as he continues to suck more & more Natsumi’s delicious penis. Natsumi try to control his breathing while also enjoying the hot pleasure of Keitaro’s mouth all over his penis, but he soon gasped as he leaks his pre-cum inside of Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro’s bright jade green eyes widen as he felt Natsumi’s pre-cum entering his mouth as he slowly wraps his lips even more around Natsumi’s penis. Natsumi’s bright marine blue eyes widen as he felt Keitaro’s warm soft lips tight even closer around his penis. Keitaro bobble his head even faster as sucks Natsumi’s penis a bit harder. Natsumi soon felt his knees began to shake as he try to withstand a little of Keitaro’s amazing pleasure then Natsumi finally reach his limits as he quickly cover his mouth with his hands as he moan & unleash his white hot gooey cum deep inside Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro’s beautiful jade eyes widen bigger as he began gulping down all of Natsumi’s delicious boy milk until there was nothing felt. Once Natsumi was done, he slowly remove his hands from his mouth as he took some deep breaths while he felt Keitaro’s lips sliding off his penis. Once he got Natsumi’s penis out of his mouth, Keitaro slowly stood back up onto his feet as he stare at Natsumi.

Keitaro: How was it, Natsumi?

Natsumi: It was amazing, Keitaro. Won’t you please allow me to pound you?

Keitaro: Of course, Natsumi! I would love to feel you inside of me.

Keitaro & Natsumi move their bodies around as Keitaro places his hands onto the shower wall & spread his legs apart as he ready for Natsumi. Natsumi felt a bit nervous of pounding Keitaro as he worry of their cabin buddies finding out what they’re doing, but his curiosity of Keitaro’s insides overwhelm him as he spread Keitaro’s butt cheeks apart & slowly press the tip of his penis onto Keitaro’s anus. Keitaro gasp as he felt the head of Natsumi’s penis touching his anus, but Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he soon felt Natsumi’s penis entering his body while Natsumi is wondering what’s happening as he soon began to realize why his penis is now entering Keitaro all of a sudden.

Keitaro: What’s going on, Natsumi?

Natsumi: I’m not sure, but I believe with you already having your hole pounded by Seto, I guess it was easy for my penis to enter you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I think you’re right, Natsumi.

Natsumi would then place his hands onto Keitaro’s hips as he took a deep breath & began thrusting himself into Keitaro’s already loosen hole. Keitaro let out loud gasp as he felt Natsumi’s big penis moving inside his body as he tries to catch his breath. Natsumi would move at a slow steady pace as he didn’t want to overwhelm Keitaro after his experience with Seto. Keitaro could feel Natsumi’s penis twitching inside his body as he couldn’t believe that he’s taking all of it while also getting clean up. Natsumi slowly pick up speed as he drives his penis a bit deeper into Keitaro’s sweet body. Keitaro moans would get louder as he felt Natsumi’s moving a lot deeper into his body as he tries his best to keep his hands on the shower wall, so he won’t collapse. Even going slow, Natsumi soon felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Keitaro. Keitaro shiver as he felt Natsumi’s pre-cum entering his body & his insides quickly wrap itself around Natsumi’s penis. Natsumi let out a surprising gasp as he didn’t expect Keitaro’s insides to squeeze his penis very tightly as he continues to pound his new swimming buddy. Keitaro soon felt his legs shaking as he wonders how much longer he can endure from Natsumi’s gentle pounding. Natsumi soon felt himself getting hot as his mind was truly running wild as he couldn’t take it anymore as scream on the top of his lungs & his penis exploded its white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro felt himself gasping a lot as he felt the warmness of Natsumi’s warm boy milk entering his body then he snap as he moans on the top of his lungs as he squirts his white hot gooey cum all over the shower fall. Once they both were done squirting their loads, Keitaro couldn’t hold his body up anymore as he collapses onto his knees on the shower floor as Natsumi’s penis pop right out of Keitaro’s anus. Natsumi gasped as he was worried about Keitaro.

Natsumi: Keitaro!?!

Keitaro: It’s alright, Natsumi. I’m fine. I guess I’m still worn out from that pounding that Seto gave me.

Natsumi: Awe! You’re so sweet, Keitaro. Please don’t push yourself to please me.

Keitaro: Alright, Natsumi, but since I gave you a blowjob how about you give me one.

Natsumi: Oh! I don’t know.

Keitaro: Come on, Natsumi! I gave you one since I felt guilty of having sex with Seto while you were doing your chores.

Natsumi: Alright. You convince me.

Keitaro: Thank you, Natsumi. Let me change positions, so you get to my penis more easily.

Natsumi: Thank you, Keitaro.

Keitaro smiled as he slowly move around as he sat down on the shower floor with his legs spread wide open as his penis was still horny. Natsumi turned around as he saw Keitaro sitting down on the floor with his legs spread apart while his penis is pointing upward. Natsumi lay flat on his stomach on the shower floor as he was now inches away from Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro gasped as he felt Natsumi’s warm breath heating up his penis as it twitches. Natsumi smiled as he can’t get over how cute Keitaro’s penis looks as he slowly lean forward & wrap his lips around the head and devour the rest of Keitaro’s penis into his mouth. Keitaro let out a loud moan as he felt his entire body shiver as he felt the warmness of Natsumi’s mouth all over his penis. Natsumi was very surprise to feel how warm Keitaro’s penis was as he slowly start bobbing his head up & down while slurping it. Keitaro was amazingly surprise of how well Natsumi was doing as he let out a pleasing moan as he body kept on shivering from excitement. Natsumi would be stunned for a moment as he felt Keitaro’s penis twitching inside his mouth, but kept on sucking away at his new swimming buddy’s penis. Keitaro couldn’t control his moaning anymore as he places his hands on top of Natsumi’s head as he felt himself getting weaker each passing moment. Natsumi felt Keitaro’s hands on top of his head as he ignore it & kept on slurping and sucking away at Keitaro’s delicious penis, but Keitaro’s penis soon began to leak pre-cum as Natsumi decided to swallow & not allow any of it go to waste. Keitaro felt Natsumi drinking his pre-cum as he wonder if he really would drink his orgasm as well. Keitaro kept dozing in & out as he tries to stay awake, but the pleasure of having his penis began to take its toll. Natsumi looked up at Keitaro as he saw how tired he was, so he decided to end Keitaro’s torture once & for all. Natsumi quickly wraps his lips around Keitaro’s penis as tightly as possible as began sucking on Keitaro’s delicious meat as hard as possible. Keitaro’s felt his entire body shaking as the power of Natsumi’s mouth as Keitaro pushed down onto Natsumi’s head & moan on the top of his lungs as he squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside Natsumi’s mouth. Natsumi’s beautiful marine blue eyes widen as he felt Keitaro pushing his down then feeling Keitaro’s massive load entering his mouth as Natsumi try his best to swallow all of Keitaro’s boy milk & he did. Natsumi surprised himself as he couldn’t believe that he took all of Keitaro’s boy milk that Keitaro had squirted out & drank all of it, but once Keitaro was done Keitaro slowly fell backwards as his head lean against the shower wall as he drifted off to sleep after his intense orgasm. Natsumi looked up & notice that Keitaro must have pass out as he gently remove his lips off of Keitaro’s penis then slowly got back up onto his feet as then put up Keitaro off the shower floor & carried him to his bed as Natsumi would cover up Keitaro’s naked body. As Natsumi was finish tucking Keitaro into bed, Yoichi, Hunter & Hiro would come back from the obstacle course from doing some fun exercises. Hiro would be the first one to notice Natsumi tucking Keitaro into bed.

Hiro: Hey Natsumi! Why are you tucking Keitaro into bed?

Natsumi was startled as told everyone to keep quiet.

Natsumi: Quiet! Keitaro had an interesting day.

Hunter: Oh! What do you mean, Natsumi?

Natsumi: He, Seto & I went sleeping together for a while, but I left so I could finish my chores, so Keitaro & Seto would spend more time together swimming. After a long day of swimming with Seto, Keitaro came back to the cabin as he caught me showering, so we help clean each other then Keitaro suddenly drop as I was lucky to have caught him as he pass out.

Yoichi: I don’t believe that for a second.

Hiro: Why would you say that?!? Don’t listen to Wolfboy, Natsumi. I believe you.

Natsumi: Thank you, Hiro.

Natsumi would then let out a surprising yawn as he too was tired as well.

Natsumi: If you guys don’t mind, I think I’ll take a page from Keitaro & go to sleep now before I too suddenly drop onto the floor.

Hiro: Wow! Sounds like you guys had a busy. Goodnight, Natsumi.

With that Natsumi would climb into bed, naked as he & Keitaro slept soundly through the rest of the day. It would be dark now & everyone is fast asleep, but someone would quietly sneak into Keitaro’s cabin as they made their way towards Keitaro. Once the sneaky suspect made their way towards Keitaro, they quietly shook Keitaro’s body as Keitaro let out a yawn as he stretch his arms & legs after being asleep for a while. Once Keitaro got his eyes fully open, he was stunned to see Seto completely naked right next to him. Seto would his finger over Keitaro’s mouth telling him to be quiet as Keitaro quietly remove his covers from his bed as they both make their way towards Natsumi. Once they reach Natsumi’s bed, Keitaro would be the one to wake him up. Once Natsumi was fully awaken, Keitaro would put his finger over Natsumi’s lips away as well as all three boys quietly exit the cabin & closing the door behind them quietly as they all make their way down to the pier. Once they arrive, Keitaro & Natsumi were still sleepy after sleeping all day long.

Seto: Sorry for waking you guys up, but I thought you guys might be interested in some night time skinny dipping fun.

Keitaro & Natsumi gasped as they were shocked to hear that Seto wants them to join him for a late night swim.

Natsumi: Are we going to get in trouble for doing this?

Seto: Of course not. As long as we not make a whole lot of noise then we’re home free.

Keitaro: Well, we’re already naked, so I say we have a nice late night swim. It wouldn’t hurt.

Natsumi: You too, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Come on, Natsumi! I know that you love the water, so why not enjoy a late night swim. It will be a lot of fun.

Natsumi would let out a sigh as he knew that there’s no way that he’ll allow Keitaro & Seto to swim alone at night.

Natsumi: Alright. I’ll join you guys only because there’s no one around to make sure that you guys are safe.

Seto: That’s what I like to hear plus there’s one other reason why I brought you guys out here.

Keitaro: What is it, Seto?

Seto: I’ll tell you guys after we get done with our late night dip.

Natsumi: Alright you two. Let’s make everything clear. Don’t make a lot of noise or the other scouts or scoutmasters will hear us.

Keitaro: Don’t worry, Natsumi. We promise don’t to make a lot of noise.

Natsumi: Alright. Let’s all hop in at the same time, so we can reduce the sound of our splash.

Seto: Sounds awesome.

Keitaro, Seto & Natsumi got to the edge of the pier as they all hold hands & leap into the water. Once they resurface, they all gasp for air as their bodies were in shock how cool the water was at night. All 3 boys began swimming quietly as they try & enjoy their late night dip. After an hour went by, all 3 boys felt their bodies getting colder as they all hop back up onto the pier as they all felt a gentle breeze blow as their bodies shiver even more, but thankfully Seto thought of everything as he gave Keitaro & Natsumi a towel to dry off.

Seto: I think that’s enough for our late night.

Keitaro: I agree, but it sure was fun.

Natsumi: I have to admit. I thought we would get caught, but I’m glad that I got to go late night skinny dipping for you two.

Seto: Why don’t you both come back to my cabin, so we can take a nice long hot shower to warm our bodies up!

Natsumi: I don’t know.

Keitaro: Come on, Natsumi. Seto is inviting us to get warm after our chilly swim.

Natsumi: I can’t say no to you, Keitaro.

Seto: Awesome, but we all have to be quiet or Felix will catch us.

Natsumi: Don’t worry, Seto. We won’t be making a lot of noise.

As they were finish drying, Keitaro sneezed as Natsumi realize that they got to get their bodies warm or they all will catch a cold. Keitaro, Natsumi & Seto quickly rush to Seto’s cabin as they all quietly sneak past Felix as they all made it to the showers as Seto turn the heater on as all three boys began letting the warm water hit their cold bodies as they all began to warm up. While they were warming up, Keitaro suddenly thought of something that might interest Natsumi & Seto.

Keitaro: Hey guys!

Seto: What is it, Keitaro?

Natsumi: Is there something wrong?

Keitaro: No. I was wondering since we’re already in the bath if you guys wanted to have a threesome.

Seto: That actually sounds fun.

Natsumi: I have to agree, but I don’t think this is the time to do it.

Seto: Come on, Natsumi. Keitaro just thought of it. How can you say no to an idea that just pop into his head!

Natsumi let out a sigh as he didn’t want to upset Keitaro.

Natsumi: Alright. Let’s all finish up & talk about this threesome.

Keitaro couldn’t help himself as he had a huge smile on his face as he quickly finish clean his body as he was the first one to exit the stall then Seto & finally Natsumi. Natsumi was surprise of how eager Keitaro & Seto want to have a threesome.

Natsumi: So how is this threesome going to work?

Keitaro: Actually, I was hoping that you allow me to pound you while I suck Seto’s penis.

Natsumi gasped as he was stunned by Keitaro’s offer while Seto was impressed by Keitaro’s suggestion.

Seto: I think that’s a good idea.

Natsumi: I guess I can let you pound me.

Keitaro: Thank you so much. Let’s all get into position & do this.

Seto was happy that he gets to have a threesome with his new swimming buddies as he stands to the side waiting patiently as Natsumi slowly lay down on the shower floor while Keitaro gently lays on top of Natsumi’s body while position his penis right at Natsumi’s anus. Natsumi quietly let out a whimper as he felt the warm head of Keitaro’s penis rubbing against his penis. Keitaro would then motion Seto to join. Seto smiled as he walk over towards Keitaro as he position himself where his feet are right beside Natsumi’s ribs as he place his hands on his penis. Keitaro chuckle as he lean forward & wrap his lips around the head of Seto. Seto let out a gasp as he remembers that he has to quiet or Felix will catch them in the act. Seto would then grab a hold of Keitaro’s head as Keitaro’s bright jade green eyes widen as he never had anyone hold his head while having a boy’s penis inside his mouth.

Seto: Easy Keitaro. All I’m going to do is thrust my thing inside your mouth & all you have to do is suck on it. Sounds like a plan?

Keitaro would give Seto a thumb up agreeing with him. Seto would take a deep breath as he slowly starts thrusting his penis inside of Keitaro’s mouth while Keitaro slowly begins thrusting himself into Natsumi. Natsumi quickly close his eyes as he tries his best to keep from making any noise while feeling his anus being pushed on by Keitaro’s penis. All three boys kept quiet as they were amazed of how well they’re doing until Natsumi quickly covers his hands over his mouth as he wanted to scream on the top of his lungs as Keitaro’s penis penetrated Natsumi’s anus. Natsumi’s bright marine blue eyes widen as he never imagine having a boy’s penis inside of him at night after a late night skinny dip. Keitaro would place his hands on Natsumi’s chest as leverage while keeping Seto’s penis inside his mouth. Keitaro would feel his lower half thrusting itself into Natsumi while feeling his mouth sucking & devouring Seto’s penis. Seto would let out shivering gasps as he kept ramming his penis into Keitaro’s mouth while Natsumi kept his hands over his mouth while trying to enjoy what it’s like to be pounded by Keitaro. All three boys were doing amazing until they all began leaking pre-cum as Natsumi’s would leak over his thighs while Seto’s would leak into Keitaro’s mouth & Keitaro’s would leak inside of Natsumi. All three boys let their penises leaking as they all knew that they were about to erupt as Seto kept on thrusting his penis inside of Keitaro while Keitaro continues to pound away at Natsumi’s tight hole while Natsumi kept his hands over his mouth while enjoying feeling Keitaro’s warm soft penis sliding inside his body. Keitaro & Seto would feel their bodies burning up as sweat began dripping from their bodies as more all three felt more pre-cum leaking out of their penises then it finally happen as all three explode at the same time as Seto’s warm hot gooey cum deep inside Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he slowly starts gulping down all of Seto’s warm hot boy milk as he too begins squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Natsumi. Natsumi’s marine blue eyes widen as he never felt such warmness as he felt the flow of Keitaro’s warm hot boy milk entering his body as the pleasure sent him right over the edge as he began squirting his white hot gooey cum as it hit Keitaro’s chest which stunned Keitaro. Once all three boys were done squirting their orgasms, Seto gently pull his penis out of Keitaro’s mouth as Keitaro slowly collapse on top of Natsumi’s body as Natsumi felt his own warm gooey boy milk from Keitaro’s chest. After a 15 minute rest, Keitaro slowly lift himself up as he gently pull his penis out of Natsumi’s anus, but once it slipped out Natsumi whimpered into his hands as he felt the flow of Keitaro’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it leak all over the shower floor. Seto would help Keitaro up onto his feet as both Keitaro & Seto soon help Natsumi as well. Once Natsumi was up all three boys took turns sharing one shower as they all rinse their bodies clean & eliminate the strong sexual odor. Once they all smell clean, Seto thought of an idea.

Seto: It’s getting late guys. I think you should stay here & sleep with me.

Natsumi: Wow! Thank you for the offer, Seto.

Keitaro: Yeah! Thank you so much.

Seto: Don’t mention. It’s too late to put on any clothes, let’s all cuddle up together naked & our body heat should keep us warm.

Natsumi: I don’t know.

Keitaro: Come on, Natsumi. Have you ever wanted to sleep naked?

Natsumi: Of course, but I was always afraid.

Keitaro: No one will know. I promise.

Natsumi: What about Felix?

Seto: You leave him to me.

Natsumi would let out a sigh as he gave into Keitaro & Seto’s demands.

Natsumi: Alright.

Keitaro: Thank you so much, Natsumi.

Seto: Yeah! Thanks.

Once all three got their bodies dry, they all quietly sneak into Seto’s bed as Natsumi would crawl in first as Seto would sleep on the left side while Keitaro would sleep on the right. Seto & Keitaro would wrap themselves around Natsumi’s body as Natsumi felt his face turning bright red as never felt two boy’s penises touching his legs, but he was glad that he feeling this. Keitaro, Seto & Natsumi slowly drifted off to sleep as they all remember their exciting swimming day at Camp Buddy. Once morning came, Felix would let out a yawn as he stretches his arms & legs then slowly rubs his eyes. He slowly makes his way towards the bathroom as he decided to go get clean. After a refreshing shower, Felix felt like he can take on anything as he gears up into his uniform. Once he exits the bathroom, Felix gasped as he was stunned to see Keitaro, Seto & Natsumi sleeping together in the nude when Felix heard a knock on his cabin door. Felix quietly tiptoe passed the sleeping boys as he wonders who would be knocking on his cabin door so early in the morning. Once Felix opens the door, he was shock to see Hiro.

Felix: Oh! Hello Hiro.

Hiro: Hey Felix. I was wondering if Keitaro & Natsumi are in your cabin.

Felix: They sure are, but I don’t you want to disturb them right now.

Hiro: Why’s that?

Felix: I’ll show you.

Felix would let Hiro in as Felix show Hiro that Keitaro, Seto & Natsumi were all sleeping together in the nude in Seto’s bed. Hiro’s face quickly turn red as he never seen his best friend sleeping naked let alone sleeping with other boys in the nude.

Hiro: How did this happen?

Felix: I don’t know, but I think we shouldn’t wake them up plus I think we shouldn’t ask them what happen yesterday. It might upset them if we do ask them.

Hiro: You may be right, Felix, but I still can’t believe my best friend is sleeping in the nude with Seto & Natsumi. Man! I wish he would sleep naked with me.

Felix: Hiro!

Hiro: Oops! Sorry about that.

Felix: It’s alright.

It wasn’t long as Keitaro began to yawn as he slowly opens up his eyes as he was stunned to see Felix & Hiro staring at him then realizes that he’s still naked.

Hiro: Morning Mr. Sleepy Head.

Keitaro: Morning Hiro.

Hiro: I was going to ask you why you’re sleeping naked with Natsumi & Seto, but Felix told me that I shouldn’t & it might you feel uncomfortable & I don’t want to make you feel that way.

Keitaro: It’s alright. I’ll be happy to explain everything, but I think we should head to bathroom, so that neither Natsumi nor Seto finds out about this.

Felix & Hiro nod their heads Keitaro quietly sneaks out of bed as he heads to the bathroom with the other two campers. Keitaro would tell Felix & Hiro everything what happen yesterday. Once Keitaro was done explaining, Felix was in complete shock while Hiro’s face was bright red.

Hiro: You can’t be serious, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I’m serious, Hiro! I know we’ve been best friends, but I think I should explore my options. Don’t you think I should explore & see what I’m happy with?

Hiro: Of course. I always want to see your bright smile, Keitaro. You mean everything to me.

Keitaro: Thank you, Hiro. You don’t know how much I wanted to hear that.

Hiro: What about you, Felix? Are you alright?

Felix: I’m fine. I’m happy that Seto is doing this kind of stuff with someone he trusted.

Keitaro: Thank you for understand & please don’t tell the other’s Hiro. It’s already embarrassing enough that I had to tell my best friend what I did.

Hiro: It’s alright, Keitaro. I wish it was me, but I’m glad that you’re exploring your feelings.

Keitaro: Thank you so much, Hiro. And besides we can always do that sort of stuff back at my place or your place once Camp Buddy is over.

Hiro: Now we’re talking. Oh! I better help Bro-Aiden get breakfast. See you guys later.

Hiro would leave the bathroom as he made his way to the mess hall.

Keitaro: Are you okay with me & Seto messing around, Felix?

Felix: Absolutely. To be honest, he’s been doing that sort of thing while I’m asleep & it makes feel uncomfortable, so I’m glad that he got someone else to do it with.

Keitaro: You’re one awesome, Felix.

Felix: Thanks. I think should help Hiro. Six hands are better than four.

Keitaro chuckled as Felix left his cabin & go help with Hiro & Aiden. Keitaro would yawn as he decided to take a shower to wash away his sleepiness. After spending a few minutes in the shower, Keitaro left alive. Once he dried off, he would go back to the cabin where saw Natsumi & Seto awake.

Natsumi: Good Morning, Keitaro. How well did you sleep?

Keitaro: I slept well. Hiro & Felix saw us together.

Seto: They did! What did they said?

Keitaro: I told them everything & they both were alright with it, but Hiro was disappointed because he wish it was him instead of you two, but I told him once Camp Buddy was over that we could do it if he wanted to. And of course Hiro was super excited about that.

Seto: Wow! I’m super that Felix is letting explore my feelings as well.

Natsumi: I’m glad that Felix & Hiro won’t tell anyone. It’s embarrassing that they had to find out from you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: It’s alright, Natsumi. I didn’t mind telling them plus they understood how we all should explore our feelings for each other.

Seto: You’re absolutely right, Keitaro. It was fun what we done yesterday.

Natsumi: I have to agree with you, Seto. I never felt better, but I think we should get dress plus I can’t imagine what Hunter & Yoichi would think if they saw us naked, Keitaro.

Keitaro: You’re right. See you later, Seto.

Seto: See you guys around.

Keitaro & Natsumi quickly left Seto & Felix’s cabin as they dash back to their cabin. Once they enter, they were happy to see that both Hunter & Yoichi were still asleep as they both look at each other & nod as they quietly sneak pass them & put on their camp uniforms as they both chuckle & will never forget their exciting swimming adventure in Camp Buddy.'


End file.
